The correlation of a digital signal and a correlation code is dependent upon the quality of the digital signal used. The digital signal is typically received by a receiver via a communications channel. As is well known, a communication channel may introduce noise to a signal received through the communications channel. As the noise increases the signal to noise ratio decreases and it becomes more difficult to perform accurate correlation of the received digital signal and a correlation code.
It would be desirable to provide an improved approach for correlating a received digital signal and a correlation code.